I Adore You, Byun Baekhyun
by teranovyx
Summary: "Oh Tuan Park Chanyeol yang agung dan terhormat! Kau pikir hidupku adalah drama?" "Ini demi keuntungan bersama, Dokter Byun!" CHANBAEK - GS


I Adore You, Byun Baekhyun

Story by Teranovyx

.

CHANBAEK – GS FOR UKE

ANOTHER CAST

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

Park Chanyeol sibuk memandang kerumunan wartawan di depan agensi yang selama ini telah berhasil membesarkan namanya. Dia hanya menatap jengah para wartawan yang tiap hari tiada henti mencari kebenaran tentang dirinya. Memangnya ada apa sebenarnya?

Hari itu, tepatnya saat Hari Sabtu. Seorang netizen mengabadikan gambar dirinya sedang bersama seorang wanita di sebuah restoran ternama di Seoul. Tentu gambar itu menjadi sasaran empuk bagi para wartawan yang haus berita. Padahal sudah seminggu sejak gambar tersebut meluap ke permukaan, tetap saja masih ramai dibicarakan dikalangan para fangirl.

Chanyeol hanya menatap jengah para wartawan tersebut. Dia sekarang sibuk mencari jalan bagaimana untuk keluar dari kantor agensi dan kabur dari wartawan-wartawan tersebut. Sudah bermenit-menit dia berpikir untuk kabur, tapi tidak ada satu pun cara yang melintas di otaknya. Dengan menghela napas panjang, Chanyeol membuka pintu agensi ini dan menerobos kerumunan para wartawan.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi" hampir semua wartawan memanggil namanya saat Chanyeol keluar dari sebuah agensi ternama yang ada di Korea Selatan.

Lelaki itu hanya menunduk dan terus berjalan melewati para juru warta, serta menghindari blitz kamera yang terus tertuju pada dirinya. Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa,ia berjalan menuju mobil managernya.

"Park Chanyeol, dapatkah anda menjelaskan siapa wanita yang bersama anda saat di restoran pada minggu lalu?" tanya salah satu wartawan yang dari tadi mengikutinya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan wartawan tadi, Chanyeol bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil managernya. Lalu pintu mobil tertutup dan meninggalkan halaman gedung agensi. Setelah itu terdengar helaan napas panjang dari para wartawan.

"Kita gagal lagi mendapat penjelasan dari Park Chanyeol."

.

Satu per satu wartawan mulai meninggalkan halaman agensi dan pulang tanpa mendapat satu penjelasan apapun.

"Chan! Ada apa sebenarnya tentang pertemuan dengan wanita itu? Siapa wanita itu? Kau bahkan tidak memberitahu managermu!" ucap managernya, Kim Jonghoon.

"Maaf hyung, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Aku pasti akan memberitahumu, hyung. Tenang saja," jawab Chanyeol menenangkan managernya.

"Tenang bagaimana, Chan? Tiap hari para wartawan makin menjadi-jadi. Mungkin orang akan menganggap ini adalah sebuah skandal, Chan." Jelas Kim Jonghoon.

"Hyung jebal ... tolong beri sedikit ruang agar aku dapat menyelesaikan ini. Secepatnya hyung, aku berjanji ..." lirih Chanyeol.

"Okay, segera selesaikan ini. Jika kau rasa butuh aku, cepat hubungi aku."

Tidak hanya Kim Jonghoon yang terlihat frustasi, Chanyeol pun demikian begitu. Kalut dan bimbang. Lalu Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan mengecek sosial media dan mesin pencarian masa kini. Dan benar saja, berita utama adalah tentang dirinya.

 **Park Chanyeol terlihat sedang makan malam dengan seorang wanita muda. Siapakah wanita tersebut?**

 **Apakah wanita tersebut adalah pacar dari seorang aktor sekaligus penyanyi Park Chanyeol?**

 **Sampai sekarang Park Chanyeol belum memberi keterangan terkait identitas wanita yang makan malam bersamanya. Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?**

Kurang lebih begitu isi dari berita utama pagi ini. Semuanya benar-benar tentang Park Chanyeol dan wanita itu. Chanyeol terlihat semakin kalut. Lalu ia dengan cepat menelpon nomor seseorang di kontaknya.

 _"Kyung, nanti malam jam tujuh. Tempat menyusul_."

Setelah itu Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Manangernya pun terlihat kebingunan. Kim Jong Hoon masih menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Lalu ia segera tersadar dan buru-buru bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Chan tadi siapa? Kyung? Siapa dia?" Jonghoon bertanya begitu.

"Masalah akan segera selesai, hyung. Jadi biarkan aku memejamkan mata sejenak sembari bersyukur atas nikmat Tuhan." Chanyeol menjawab sambil tersenyum bodoh menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

.

Baekhyun sedang bermain gadget di ruangannya. Setelah mengalami hari yang begitu melelahkan, dirinya benar-benar merasa bahagia dapat menyegarkan pikirannya. Namun, kebahagiannya tak berlangsung lama karena seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Dokter Byun! Ada pasien datang!" teriak seorang suster rumah sakit.

"Aish! Ne ne aku datang!" Baekhyun menggerutu tak karuan.

Dia benar-benar lelah dan sekarang ada satu pasien yang membutuhkan dirinya. Ya ampun! Memangnya hanya ada sedikit dokter di rumah sakit ini? Itu memang benar. Ini bukan Seoul Hospital atau rumah sakit modern yang kalian pikirkan. Ini adalah rumah sakit yang dapat dibilang, ehmm... sedikit kuno. Peralatan kedokteran yang sedikit kurang memadahi, lahan rumah sakit yang tak begitu luas, dan satu lagi, dokter serta perawat yang tak banyak.

Meski begitu, rumah sakit ini tetap memiliki pimpinan rumah sakit dan terikat oleh pemerintah Korea Selatan. Baekhyun benar-benar harus menerima nasibnya untuk ditugaskan di sini hanya karena alasan 'Rumah sakit pohang membutuhkan tenaga medis lagi. Untuk sementara, kau ditugaskan di sana'. Ya kurang lebih seperti itu alasannya.

"Perawat Go, katakan apa yang terjadi dengan gadis ini?" tanya Baekhyun pada perawat yang berusia 38 tahun itu.

"Cedera kepala. Kupikir dia terlibat dalam sebuah pertengkaran besar antar geng. Lihatlah luka di kepalanya, benar-benar mengerikan." terang Perawat Go.

Keadaan gadis itu benar-benar menyedihkan. Darah merah mengalir membasahi rambutnya yang berwarna ungu muda. Bahkan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan juga terkena cipratan darah. Sebenarnya luka gadis itu tidak begitu parah, paling hanya membutuhkan 4 jahitan.

"Baik. Aku akan mulai menanganinya!"

Baekhyun dengan dengan cekatan membersihkan luka dan mulai menangani pasiennya sesegera mungkin agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang lebih parah.

.

Matahari telah terbenam, malam pun datang menyapa. Sebagian manusia masih ada yang beraktivitas. Ditemani dengan terangnya cahaya bulan di malam hari, sangat menyenangkan apabila menghabiskan waktu bersama orang terkasih. Apalagi ini _Malem minggu, Hehe._

Seperti yang sudah Chanyeol katakan, ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang. Kali ini ia bertemu di sebuah restoran dengan memesan ruangan private. Ia menunggu seseorang di sana.

"Menunggu lama, Park?" tanya seseorang di sampingnya.

Chanyeol pun terkejut dan menoleh, "Oh Kyungsoo-ssi! Tidak begitu lama, tapi lumayan."

Orang yang datang – gadis itu duduk di depan Chanyeol. Namanya adalah Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata bulat dengan tatapan yang tajam serta bibir berbentuk hati, membuat dirinya terlihat cantik. Ya, cantik memang.

"Ada yang ingin dibicarakan denganku Chanyeol-ssi? Tumben sekali mengajak bertemu." tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang kita. Kupikir aku tidak–" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh Kyungsoo yang mengangkat tangannya angkuh.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali Chanyeol-ssi, aku tidak ingin membahas masalah itu. Aku adalah anak yang tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tua!" ucap Kyungsoo meninggi.

"Okay, aku tahu kau memang anak penurut walau kau disuruh masuk ke dalam sumur oleh orang tuamu sendiri, kau akan menurutinya," Chanyeol menyindir Kyungsoo, "tapi, bukankah kau sudah dewasa dan dapat berpikir matang untuk memilih jalanmu sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menyukai Kyungsoo. Benar-benar tidak suka.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Hah, apa salahnya jika menjalani ini, Chanyeol-ssi? _Take it easy,_ " ucapnya dengan santai.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya ke atas, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo. _Easy? Hell!_ "Sekalipun ini menyangkut tentang hidupmu selanjutnya bahkan sampai seumur hidupmu? Oh, come on,"

"Hmm ya .. itu tidak masalah bagiku. Orang tua pasti memberikan terbaik untuk anaknya. Aku percaya itu." Kyungsoo menjawab. Terselip keraguan dalam ucapannya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, apa kau pikir menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai adalah hal yang tidak apa-apa? Apa bagimu itu wajar? Aku yakin, kau pasti memiliki laki-laki lain yang kau cintai. Jika ini diteruskan, akan ada pihak yang tersakiti Kyungsoo-ssi!" ucapan Chanyeol meninggi. Ia benar-benar jengah pada gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Apa menjalani hubungan ini terasa begitu sulit Chanyeol-ssi? Ap–?"

Chanyeol dengan cepat menjawab, "Tentu saja. Ini akan sangat menyulitkan. Bagi hidupku dan juga karirku."

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, ia tak menyangka jika Park Chanyeol dapat berkata seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengubah apapun. Hubungan ini akan tetap berjalan. Ini demi orang tuaku." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada dingin.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari restoran itu. Sungguh, batinnya terasa sakit.

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar lelah dengan ini. Dan ya, masalahnya tidak akan segera selesai seperti yang ia kira. Malah akan menjadi semakin rumit. Tak lama kemudian, handphone-nya berbunyi dari dalam sakunya. Ia dengan segera mengambil benda tersebut dari dalam sakunya. Rupanya, ada sebuah panggilan. Nomor tidak dikenal.

"Halo, bisa bicara dengan Park Chanyeol?"

"Tentu, aku orangnya. Ini siapa? Ada urusan apa?" tanyanya terkesan ketus. Bukan maksud, tapi hanya bawaan mood yang baru saja hancur.

Terdengar helaan napas dari si penelepon di sana, "Oh ternyata kau orangnya. Adikmu yang bernama Park Yeri, masuk ke sebuah rumah sakit di daerah Pohang. Datanglah kemari sebagai walinya. Sekian, terimakasih."

.

 _Klik._

Baekhyun menutup sambungan teleponnya. Ia menatap gadis yang sedang menatapnya sekarang. Gadis itu benar-benar jengkel kepada Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Aku sudah menuruti permintaanmu, kan? Lalu sekarang apalagi?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada gadis itu.

"Mengapa kau tidak membiarkan aku berbicara pada oppaku? Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan!" ucap gadis itu secara bar-bar.

"Sshht..." Baekhyun menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir memberi isyarat pada gadis yang sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. "Yeri dengar, kau seharusnya bersyukur karena aku dengan baik hati menanyai bagaimana keadaanmu, apa yang sakit, menangani dirimu dengan tepat, bahkan sampai menghubungi kakakmu yang ketus itu. Lalu bagaimana bisa aku menjengkelkan? Aku begitu baik, ngomong-ngomong."

"HAISH! Kau benar-benar – " Yeri menunjuk Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. "menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat Yeri yang sedang jengkel kepadanya. "Lebih baik kau istirahat. Tidurlah, oppamu pasti datang." Ia mengusap kening Yeri dengan lembut. "Aku akan mengurusi pasien lain."

"Hmmm ..." Yeri segera menaikkan selimutnya dan menutup matanya. Ia benar-benar mengabaikan Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun dibuat tersenyum dengan tingkah Yeri saat sedang merajuk. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan adikku? Namanya Park Yeri" tanya Chanyeol pada petugas di sana.

"Oh pasien Park Yeri ada di UGD, tuan." Ucap perawat itu.

Chanyeol menganga. Bagaimana bisa adik dari seorang Park Chanyeol hanya dibiarkan terbaring di ranjang UGD? Oh ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Apa? Di UGD? Mengapa kalian tidak merawatnya di ruang VIP? Oh ya ampun!" Chanyeol berseru heboh di sana. Memang, dia adalah tipikal kakak yang begitu khawatir dengan adiknya.

Perawat yang ada di sana pun kebingungan menatap Chanyeol.

"Bodoh! Kami membutuhkan persetujuan dari seorang wali pasien untuk mengurus biaya administrasi. Bagaimana bisa dengan seenak jidat kami memindahkan seorang pasien ke ruang VIP padahal penyakit adikmu tidak begitu parah, Tuan Bodoh yang terhormat."

Ucapan yang terkesan dingin pun terdengar oleh telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol marah. Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang mengatakan dirinya bodoh. Lalu ia berbalik untuk melihat wajah dari orang yang mengatakan dirinya bodoh.

Mata Chanyeol membola. Ternyata seorang dokter wanita yang mengatai dirinya bodoh. Benar-benar memalukan!

"Kau!" tunjuk Chanyeol. "Mengapa mengataiku bodoh, Byun Baekhyun-ssi?!"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum remeh menanggapi Chanyeol. "Kau ingin bertemu dengan adikmu, kan?"

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Dari mana dokter itu tahu jika ia datang untuk menemui adiknya.

"Arra. Aku adalah dokter yang menghubungimu atas nama Park Yeri." Baekhyun seakan mengerti pikiran Chanyeol. "Baiklah, ikut aku. Aku akan menunjukkan adikmu yang keras kepala itu."

Chanyeol hanya diam mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dalam hati banyak sumpah serapah untuk dokter pendek itu.

Awas saja kau, Dokter pendek.

.

"Lukanya tidak begitu parah. Dia hanya menginap semalam, setelah itu kau boleh membawanya pulang." Ujar Baekhyun setelah menjelaskan keadaan Yeri. Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya. "tidak perlu juga dipindah ke ruangan VIP, Park Chanyeol-ssi."

"Sialan. Dia menyindirku." Batin Chanyeol.

Handphone Baekhyun berbunyi. Ia mendapatkan panggilan dari seseorang. Dengan segera ia meninggalkan kakak beradik itu. Baekhyun berlari menuju ke tempat yang agak sepi. Entah apa yang disembunyikan Baekhyun, ia hanya terus berlari yang sedikit menggerutu.

Tanpa diketahui Baekhyun, Chanyeol meninggalkan adiknya hanya untuk mengikuti dokter judes yang telah membuat jengkel dirinya. Chanyeol hanya terlalu penasaran dengan kehidupan seorang Dokter Byun Baekhyun yang menurutnya menarik. Ya, menarik.

"Halo, ada apa?" terdengar suara Baekhyun bertanya pada lawan bicaranya di seberang.

 _"Aku ingin menjemputmu," suara orang di sana._

"Hng, tidak perlu. Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau." Baekhyun semakin jengkel dengan orang itu.

 _"Mengapa tidak? Ayolah Byun, kau tidak boleh egois seperti ini."_

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi semakin geram. "Kau menyebutku egois?! Kalau begitu disebut apa dirimu yang memaksakan hubungan ini? Dasar bodoh!"

Beruntung tempat ini tidak banyak dilalui orang jadi tidak ada yang mendengar teriakan Byun Baekhyun. Namun, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Tempat yang sepi bukan berarti tak berpenghuni, kan? Sama seperti keadaan sekarang. Jangan lupakan Chanyeol yang dari tadi sudah mengikuti Baekhyun.

Kini Chanyeol sedang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah dinding. Ia terlihat seperti penguping ulung yang mencari bahan untuk bergosip. Dengan cermat dan seksama ia mendengar percakapan anatar Baekhyun dengan orang lain melalui telepon.

 _"Baek, kita bisa menjalani perjodohan ini secara perlahan," suara di seberang kian frustasi._

"Secara perlahan kepalamu itu! Sudah kubilang aku menolak perjodohan ini, Oh Sehun-ssi," Baekhyun mendesis.

Mata Chanyeol yang bulat itu membola kaget. Ternyata seorang dokter tegas itu memiliki nasib peruntungan cinta yang buruk. Bahkan orang tuanya harus melakukan perjodohan untuk seorang dokter tegas – Baekhyun.

"Hmm... seorang dokter bernasib sama seperti diriku. Kupikir ini akan menjadi suatu hal yang menarik," Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringaian yang sulit diartikan.

 _"Baek aku–''_ sambungan telepon terputus karena Byun Baekhyun memutuskan secara satu pihak. Pasien yang datang hari ini tidak sedikit dan juga tenaga medis yang tidak banyak membuat Baekhyun cukup bekerja keras hari ini.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dengan suasana sunyi. Ia menyilakan kakinya, berpikir tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Haish, pasien banyak, terlebih pasien keras kepala itu, ditambah dengan laki-laki bodoh, sekarang ada juga Oh Sialan itu yang membuat kepalaku semakin berdenyut dan ingin pecah. Oh ya ampun!" Baekhyun meracau tidak jelas.

Chanyeol melihat semua itu dengan jelas. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang meratapi nasib. Lelaki tinggi itu berjalan dengan penuh senyum kepuasan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol, tapi ia percaya bahwa Tuhan adil kepada dirinya. Chanyeol pun langsung duduk bersila di sebelah Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum manis kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang ada masalah kan?" Chanyeol mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Bukan urusanmu idiot!" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh mendengar jawaban ketus Baekhyun. "Memang sih, bukan urusanku. Tapi aku hanya ingin memberikan penawaran yang baik untukmu."

"Jangan bicara omong kosong Tuan Park. Memang siapa kau sampai beraninya memberiku penawaran yang baik? Apa kau sedang mempromosikan barang jualanmu?"

Oh sial, lagi-lagi Chanyeol merasa hina mendengar ucapan Byun Baekhyun. "Hei nona dokter! Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan kasar menyingkirkan wajah Chanyeol dari hadapannya. "Kau!" Baekhyun melihat wajah Chanyeol. "wali pasien bodoh, laki-laki bertelinga yoda, dan memiliki tinggi badan mirip seperti tiang listrik."

Chanyeol lagi-lagi harus menelan ludah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Ia hanya tidak menyangka ada seorang wanita yang bertemu dengannya tapi tidak memiliki reaksi apapun. Biasanya jika ada seorang wanita yang bertemu dengannya, mereka akan menjerti histeris dan mengerjar-ngejar dirinya. Tapi sekarang, lihatlah! Hanya Byun Baekhyun yang tidak bereaksi apapun.

Chanyeol menghelas napas, "Oke baiklah," Chanyeol membuka topi dan masker hitam yang menutupi wajahnya, "perkenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol. Aktor tampan yang menjadi salah satu wali pasien di rumah sakit ini." Chanyeol tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Oh." Baekhyun hanya mengucapkan satu kata. Ingat, hanya satu kata. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan bukan memuja, melainkan tatapan jengah. Ia memutar bola mata nya ke atas. Itu salah satu kebiasaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. Dia benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh Byun Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu tentang aku?"

"Aku baru tahu sekarang, _to be honest_."

Chanyeol menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya. "Hei yang benar saja!" Chanyeol masih dalam mode kagetnya.

"Kau sedari tadi menggunakan topi dan masker hitam untuk penyamaran identitas, kan?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "so, orang tidak akan mengenalimu, bodoh!"

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya pelan. Perkataan dokter itu ada benarnya.

"Apakah kau akan terus menyebut kata bodoh untukku?" jujur, Chanyeol sedikit terganggu dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang menyebutnya bodoh.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Oke maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedang dalam mode kesal. Hehe." Baekhyun tertawa kepada Chanyeol.

Untuk sejenak Chanyeol merasa dunia berhenti berputar dan gaya gravitasinya hanya terpusat pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum.

 _"Kau lebih baik tertawa daripada harus memasang wajah galakmu, Dokter Byun" Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati._

Lalu setelah Baekhyun selesai tertawa dan Chanyeol pun menyudahi senyumnya, keheningan mulai melanda. Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepala dengan mata terpejam. Sedangkan Chanyeol melihat ruangan yang sepi itu.

"Hm, Dokter Byun. Bukankah kau tadi memanggilku dengan sebutan Park Chanyeol, kan?" Chanyeol mulai mebuka suara untuk memecah hening yang melanda.

Baekhyun menghadapkan wajahnya ke Chanyeol. "Aku hanya tidak terpikirkan kalau itu Park Chanyeol yang seorang aktor."

"Oh begitu ya ..."

Hanya sedikit percakapan mereka, maka hening pun melandang lagi. Mereka seakan tidak mempunya topik untuk dibahas. Apalagi Chanyeol yang tadi ingin menghampiri Baekhyun. Tentu dia memiliki maksud dan tujuan untuk disampaikan pada Baekhyun, kan?"

"Hmm Dokter Byun, apa kau dijodohkan oleh seseorang?"

Baekhyun mendelik tak suka pada Chanyeol. "Aku tak bermaksud untuk mencampuri kehidupan pribadimu. Hanya saja aku tadi mendengar saat kau berbicara lewat telepon."

Baekhyun kaget. "Kau menguping, Chanyeol-ssi?"

Ups, Chanyeol baru saja tertangkap jika ia menguping pembicaraan Byun Baekhyun dengan laki-laki yang bernama Oh Sehun.

"Tidak aku hanya tadi kebetulan lewat dan tidak sengaja mendengarmu lalu aku melihat kau langsung duduk di sini."

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

"Hmm Baek, tentang penawaran yang sebelumnya, kau masih ingin tahu tidak?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk berpikir jernih. Tidak ada salahnya juga kan mendengarkan maksud dari Chanyeol. siapa tahu chanyeol datang dengan memberi solusi. _Who knows?_

"Aku akan mencoba mendengarkan."

Chanyeol mulai berbicara, "jadi aku hanya berpikir bagaimana jika kita bekerja sama untuk mengatasi perjodohan yang terjadi padaku dan padamu" Chanyeol mengambil napas lalu menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan. "caranya, kita akan berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih. Lalu kita mengatakan pada orang tua kita kalau kita sudah memiliki hubungan jauh sebelum kita dijodohkan. Lalu dengan begitu, semuanya akan dibatalkan dan kita akan berada dalam kedamaian yang sesungguhnya. Aku benar, kan?"

Baekhyun terkejut saat mendengar saran dari aktor yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Semudah itukah dia membuat sebuah hubungan? Apalagi ini tentang menyangkut perasaan. Betapa bodohnya Park Chanyeol.

"Semudah itukah menurutmu? Hei, kau ini seorang aktor ternama seantero Korea Selatan. Apa kau tidak memikirkan tentang fansmu? Mereka akan bersedih, kau tahu itu. Lagipula, kau kan sudah dijodohkan. Mengapa menolak?"

"Lalu Dokter Byun, mengapa kau juga menolak?" Chanyeol balas bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak suka dijodohkan. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki itu."

"Kalau begitu sama." Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun. "Jadi bagaimana? Ayolah ini akan menguntungkan bagi kita berdua."

Baekhyun sejenak berpikir, lalu tak lama kemudian dia mengarahkan tangannya kepada Chanyeol. " _Call_."

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu tersenyum girang. Lalu ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Bakehyun. " _Call_."

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan tanda berarti sudah saling sepakat. Baiklah, kita lihat saja apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Aktor Park bersama dengan Dokter Byun itu. Semoga saja mereka melakukan perannya dengan baik tanpa ada yang tersakiti.

"Jadi kita teman?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol. " _Okay, friend_."

.

 **TBC or END (?)**

Hmm okay. Pertama, maafin yang udah menghilang lama banget. Kedua, maafin kalo pas balik eh malah publish cerita baru dan gak ngelanjutin cerita remake sebelumnya. Mianhae ya guiss.

Jujur sebenernya gapuas dengan publish ini coz aku publish di hp engga di laptop. Menurutku susah di hp. Jadi males ngedit mwehehe.

Cerita ini udah dipublish duluan di wattpad, kalo yang mau baca di sana, bisa cari di @teranovyx jangan lupa follow jugakk (:

Yang udah baca sampe bawah, jangan lupa follow, fav, dan review cerita ini yaa! Gomawo.

 _Teranovyx_


End file.
